Dear sister
by naminesoraluv
Summary: What if Namine and Kairi where sisters? And a tragic accident tore them apart? rating teens to be safe. r&r please!oh and good reviews please.Pairing:you'll find out. contains humor,romance drama.no yuri and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it all happened.

A lady was walking in the hall of the royal court. Servants stopped to wave at her she smiled at them and waved back and continued walking. A young man in his early thirties came up to her and smiled "Ah Katrina there you are" She turned around to face him "Oh Diz you wanted to see me am I correct?"

He grinned "Yes I wanted to tell you that Kairi and Namine just learned how to ride horses" Katrina smiled "That is wonderful news!" Just then two little twin girls burst in the shrieking excitedly "Mommy, Daddy!" they screamed excitedly "Today's our birthday the day we turned 5!" Kairi ran to her father while Namine to her mother. Kairi was a little older than her sister by a minute she had her mother's blood red hair, while Namine inherited her father's sunshine yellow hair, both twins had the eyes of their mother and the personality of their father. "Kairi dear would you please go and tell Tami to bring a glass of water for me?"

Kairi nodded and ran out of the room while she was gone a knight came in the room "Lord Diz Lady Katrina the elders are here." And walked back out with their permission. Katrina gasped "So soon!" She looked over to Diz with worry and mouthed 'Let's go outside to talk' Diz nodded looked at Namine "Namine dear can you please excuse us?" Namine nodded and ran out the room. Katrina and Diz went onto the balcony "Diz this is too soon why now of all the times?" she asked him upset. Diz sighed "We can't go against the elders' decisions" Katrina eyes began to water but she quickly wiped them away "We'll let's get going" she said in a fake cheerful voice. Diz looked at her sadly and walked inside with her. The guard came in with a loud voice "Presenting the Elders!" five people came in dressed in black robes "Queen Katrina, King Diz" Diz and Katrina greeted back "Elders" and they took a seat but not before looking the doors. The supreme elder spoke "As you know Kairi and Namine turn 5 today" Diz and Katrina nodded both thinking 'I don't like where this is going' "And as you know every century a daughter is chosen to be her older sister's Nobody" again they nodded "By the decision of the council and I it has been decided that your daughter Namine is to be her older sister's nobody" and with that they unlocked the door and left. As soon as they left Katrina broke down crying hysterically. Diz ran to his poor wife who was on the floor crying her heart out, he himself felt tears streaming down his face but wiped them away. "Now Katrina you must be strong for the girls" Katrina stopped crying (well kind of) "I know but it hurts so much to know my daughter is to fade into darkness" Just then a guard came in yelling "Sir we are under attack!" Diz looked horrified "What! Who is attacking?" The guard replied "It's the Heartless" Diz couldn't believe this "How! I destroyed them after the experiment was a failure!" The guard looked at them "It seems that Ansem your student brought them back and gained the power of darkness using Kingdom Hearts" Diz was outraged 'How could he!' he thought and ran outside with the guard. Katrina was Horrified "The heartless? If they're out side that means…" She looked out and saw all kinds of heartless. "Oh no Kairi, Namine" and ran outside as fast as her legs could carry her "Kairi! Namine!" she called as loud as she could seeing dead bodies of people lying on the ground made her go to hysterics "**Kairi, Namine!" **she screamed as loudly as she could. Unfortunately she didn't see the falling piece of concrete and it fell on her it happened so fast "Kairi, Namine…" she whispered as tears fell silently as she lay there bleeding to death she saw her life flash before her eyes to the time she was small to the time she lay here dying "_I'm so sorry everyone" _she said as darkness swept over her vision.

With Kairi and Namine'

Kairi and Namine where being chased by a giant heartless. Namine accidentally fell down but Kairi just helped her up and ran even faster "What is that thing Kai?" Namine asked tiredly. Kairi looked at her "I don't know! Whatever it is it sure is ugly!" Namine nodded "True so true, where do you think mom and dad are?" Kairi shrugged "I don't know maybe fighting these things" Namine nodded again "Yep, hey Kai I have an idea." Kairi looked at hey excitedly "What is it Nami?" Namine began to tell Kairi her plan. Namine looked at her with a smile "Understand?" Kairi nodded "Yes" "Ok…Go!" Namine shouted as they let go hands and ran separate ways. The heartless being stupid couldn't make up its mind and went back into the darkness.

Kairi came out from behind the bush where she was hiding "Nami it's gone" Namine came out from behind a tree grinning "Told you it would work! You owe me 20 bucks!" Kairi grumbled and gave the money "You're just lucky it worked" Just then they heard there mother calling there name "**Kairi, Namine!"**

The twins gasped "Mommy!" and ran towards her scream. As they were running to find her, another heartless appeared. They let out a loud sigh. Namine stepped in front of her sister and spoke "Kairi run I'll catch up to you…" Kairi shook her head "No Nami" Namine looked annoyed "Kairi just go" Kairi shook her head again "NO" she said more forceful. Namine sighed and smiled "To tell you the truth I'm glad you decided to stay." Kairi giggled "You're so silly I would never leave you behind" Just then the heartless ran towards them with its claws raised. Kairi and Namine proceeded run again (These things are so annoying huh?) "When we find mama and daddy lets tell them about this ok?" Kairi said to her sister who agreed and proceeded to let their hands go and again the heartless disappeared. Just then Ansem appeared unto them "Ah yes the two real princesses of heart" Namine looked startled at first like Kairi but then felt relieved "Oh, uncle Ansem it's only you." Kairi spoke up "Uncle did you see Mommy and Daddy?" she asked him innocently. Ansem smiled cruelly and replied "Why yes they asked me to come for you" Kairi smiled and held his hand so did Namine "Ok let's go" Ansem then spoke again "Ok but before we go I want you to drink something I made." The girls nodded and drank from the pouch he handed them. Namine felt dizzy all of a sudden Kairi was having the same reaction "Uncle I feel dizzy" Kairi said weakly. "I feel dizzy too" Namine said softly and after she said that they both passed out. Ansem smirked. His plan worked 'now to get rid of them' he thought wickedly and then he opened a portal of darkness and walked inside with Kairi. Ansem spoke a chant and threw Kairi in the water but not before putting her on a raft. Ansem walked into the portal but before that he said in his cold voice "We'll meet again Kairi" leaving the poor girl to drift in the sea. As Ansem walked in the portal and stepped out to where Namine was and murmured the same chant to her as he did for Kairi. It was night now and Diz was still fighting the heartless while looking for his family. He looked around 'Strange' he thought all the heartless where gone. He walked cautiously into the garden only to find a heartbreaking sight of his wife on the floor with the concrete ontop of her. "Katrina!" he yelled as he ran to her and carefully removed the concrete off her. He held her, hoping that she was going to make it. Katrina's pulse was there but barely. She breathed out softly. Two soldiers and Tami ran up to them. Tami almost screamed at the sight of heraunt (Note: Bet you thought she was a maid!) Diz looked up andspoke softly "Please Tami come help me look for Kairi and Namine. Takeher to the West wing so that Dr. Kurane can help her" Tami nodded ashe ordered the guards.After the guards left with her Aunt, Tami and Diz split ways to look for the girls. Tami went to look for Namine while Diz went to look for Kairi. "Nami!' Tami called "Nami! Where are you!" She called again a bit more louder. As she walked in the 2nd garden she saw poor little Namine on the floor unconcious. "Namine!" Tami cried and ran over to her. While she was trying to get her little cousin to wake up a certain man was watching he smirked 'Perfect' he thought evily. He then proceeded to walk towards her, as he walked his shadowrose over her making her stop shaking the little girl and slowly turned around when she saw who it was she tried to scream but the person put his hand over her mouth and took out a pouch and forced her to drink it. Tami after she drank the weird tasting substance felt dizzy and passed out.The man smirked it "It seemsTami is really a baby after all." He laughed cruelly before returning to the darkness. Just then Diz walked into the garden when he saw his little girl and niece he almost had a heartattack. "Namine, Tami?" He shook both of them relived to find they where still alive picked up Namine while a guard picked up Tami.Diz looked sadly at his daughter and niece "I just hope that they are ok" and walked inside the castle with the guard. He went to the West wing to see how his wife was doing

Inside the West wing.

Diz was looking at his wife who was bandeged from the waist go upto her neck. Dr. Kurane came in with asad look on his face by the way he looked Diz knew it was not going to be good."I'm afraid i have some good news and some bad what would yu like to hear first lord Diz?" Diz felt uneasy in his spirit and answered "The good news please" Dr. Kurane nodded "Alright, the good news is that we have stopped her bleeding" Diz smiled "That's wonderful!" he felt better "And what is the bad news?" Dr. Kurane face darkened "Your wife Lady Katrina won't live through the night" Diz felt as if he was being shot over and over again Dr.Kurane looked away "I'm sorry I did everything I could" and walked out to leave the king to accept his wife's fate.Diz still in shock only woke out of his trance when he heard his wife call his name softly.He looked at her to see her beautiful face looking at him "Katrina you're awake how are you feeling?" Katrina looked at him smiling weakly "Fine thank you" Diz smiledsoftly as a tear fell down his cheek but he wiped it away quickly.Katrina spoke again "Whereare Kairi and Namine?"Diz feltas if someone ripped his heart"W-well dear I found Namine she is unconcious and Kairi..."he paused as tears started to form but he blinked them away quickly. Katrina's smile fell "What? where is she did something happen to her?" Diz looked his wife straight in the eye "Oh no nothing happened" he lied. Katrina looked relived "That's good to know I would die if something happened to them" Again Diz felt pain in his heart "Yeah I know" Katrina smiled as her eyelids began to close "I feel so tired all of a sudden.When I wake up we'll betogether again right?..." and after she closed her eyes she finally went to sleep forever. Diz felt tears fall from his eyes but this time he let them fall "Yes Katrina we all shall be together when you awaken" he kissed his now deasced wife's head. 'Ansem will pay' he thought darkly 'Oh how he wil pay'

The following morning

Diz walked into his daughter's bedroom. He smiled at the sight of his little girl holding unto her teddy. "Namine wake up" he said with a slight smile. The little girl slowly opened her eyes to reveal a lovely shade of purple. Then she looked at him and said the three words that made his blood run cold "Who are you?"

With Kairi

Kairi was just waking up after being washed to sure by the waves of the sea. 'Where am I? Wait, who am I?' she thought, just then a shadow of some one loomed over her she looked up to see a boy with silver hair looking down at her.

* * *

was it good? bad? please review 


	2. My perfect world

9 years later

A girl of the age of 14 was looking out at the sea on a dock. She sighed softly as the waves touched her feet. "Kairi!" a voiced called to her. She turned around to see her silver haired teen running towards her. "Oh hello Riku" Riku grinned "Hey Kairi can you do me a favour?" She nodded can you call Sora for me please? He needs to help with the Raff." Kairi grinned "Sure and I know just where to look to." She ran off to look for their spiky haired friend. She found him on the beach sleeping she giggled softly and walked up to him. She looked over him as he opened his eyes he sat up and looked around not spotting her as yet he yawned and lied back down and then he noticed her and shot up startled. Kairi laughed, Sora laughed and said "Give me a break Kairi" She smiled and said in a mock stern voice "Sora you lazy bum! I knew I would find you snoozing" Sora shook his head "No this huge black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breath I couldn't- Ouch!" he said as something hit him on the back of his head. Kairi rolled her eyes "You still dreaming?" Sora immediately defended himself "It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know…" He looked like he was trying to decide in his head if it was or not.Kairi smiled softly at her friend and looked out at the sea. "Hey kairi..." Sora said looking up at her "Hmm?" she responded. " What was your home town like?"Kairi said "I told you before I can't remeber" Sora said again "Nothing at all?" She paused before saying 'Nothing" "You ever want to go back?" asked Sora. Kairi started "Well I'm happy here" "Really?" said Sora not convinced "But you know..." Kairi started "I wouldn't mind going to see it" Sora nodded "Yeah along with any other worlds out there I want to see them all" Kairi turned to face him smiling "Well what are we waiting for?" "Hey!" a voice called. They turned around to see Riku "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" So I guess I'm the only one working on the raff" He said shaking his head while walking towards them. As he reached he threw the plank he was carrying on Sora "Whoa!" said Sora as it landed on him. Kairi giggled "And your'e justas lazy as he is" Riku said walking towards her. "He he! so you noticed" She said putting her hand on the back of her head "Ok we'll finish it together!" she said hopping up and down. Riku sat down next to Sora "I'll race you!" said Kairi all of a sudden pointing at them "Huh?" said Sora confused. Riku looked at her with disbelief "What? are you kidding?" he asked, Kairi shook her head and giggled "Ready? GO!" Riku and Sora looked at each other before getting up and running. Kairi waited a while before running after them laughing all the way. 'I would give anything in the world to stay friends with them forever...wouldn't I?' she thought as her friends looked back at her laughing. She stopped and looked at the sea. "Kairi are you comming?" Riku shouted to her stopping to wait for her. She looked back at him before smiling 'I know now I WILL give any thing to be friends with Sora and Riku forever.' "Yeah I'm comming" she shouted and started to run again "My perfect world" she whispered softly.


End file.
